Tales of the Dragonborn
by EmeraldGoddess13
Summary: Amanda is left ship-wrecked after fleeing her burning city in Cyrodiil. New to the harsh lands of Skyrim, she soon learns there are a lot more than Bandits lurking in the thick snow. Becoming the legendary Dragonborn is just the beginning as Alduin is raising an army of Dragons, the war between Rebels and Soldiers continues to rage on and she must journey with a grumpy Housecarl.
1. The Escape to Skyrim

**Hey Guys, so this is my first ever FanFic (I had the same kinda of story, but deleted it and rewrote it!) The names at the beginning of chapters are who the POV is coming from. Just a disclaimer: remember I do not own Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Bethesda does, lucky ducks. But I do own my OC's. Now please, enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

_**Amanda**_

Closing my eyes, I let the wind whip at my blonde hair, smiling. My nose takes in the wild smell of the sea. "I can't wait to get on solid ground." I open my eyes and look at Konn.

"It will be just like the stories I used to tell you when you were a child. Skyrim is cold and fierce, just like us Nords," he looks at me sheepishly. "Being an Imperial might have its downfalls though."

"Yeah, I'm not too good in the cold," I say. "I never had a chance to visit Bruma."

"Ah, you'll get used to it Amanda. A nice warm cloak and a belly full of mead always gets the fire burning in my belly."

Looking at my friend— well, my Mother's friend— and I smile.

He returns the smile, "I remember when you were a wee child. Six weeks old if my memory serves correctly. You're parents were so proud of their little Amanda. Old Konny here was your sitter while your folks had to work long shifts on guard. Protecting you and Anvil were their top priority."

I flinch at the thought of my parents. They had both died trying to save me…

"We'll be stopping in Solitude first, the capital of Skyrim ought to know what has become of Anvil and soon perhaps the rest of Cyrodiil. But, I need you to go Whiterun, Amanda. Tell the Jarl there."

"Whiterun?" I ask.

"The town is the trading hub of Skyrim, a lot of merchants sell their goods at the city gates and in the market place. A lot of sellers also ship their goods over to Anvil— on my ship. We can't go back to that hell hole now."

I nod, "got it."

Konn pauses, his shoulders sagging, "by the nine. How did those bandits manage to get past the guard? I mean, our guard was at least a thousand strong. And… and your parents would have lead them well."

I close my eyes, turning my head away from Konn. The memories come floating into my mind, like the first snowflake at Frost Fall.

When I was about ten years old, both my Mother and my Father were promoted to Captains of the Anvil Guard. When those… bandits attacked, Mother and Father lead the guard to fight.

I, of course, excelled in fighting, but they pushed me towards the docks, so I could get on Konn's boat and leave the city.

"I have to begin a new life here, don't I?" I ask, turning back to Konn.

He nods his head sadly, "We have something like the Fighter's Guild in Whiterun, we call it the Companions. I know you love your sword and shield."

My lips twitch into a smile as Konn tries to cheer me up.

"And the Imperial Legion is always looking for soldiers."

I've heard all about the war raging between our Imperial forces and the Nord rebels under Ulfric Stormcloak's command. The Thalmor are partners with the Imperials, but no one knows how long that will last.

"Ulfric is a racist Nord who believes he should be the True High King of Skyrim. I think otherwise. Let Elisif take the role of High Queen," says Konn.

I open my mouth to reply but I am suddenly yanked off my feet and I fall to the deck.

Something has hit the ship's bow. The ship jerks to the side and the old wooden planks groan as the boat begins to tip.

Konn pulls me to my feet.

A crew member runs up to us, holding ropes, "sir, a rock has hit the ship's side."

Konn looks at the sailor, "steer her away from the shallows, make sure we don't hit anymore rocks."

"Yes Captain."

"I'll try and fix the hole from below, we are too far out from Solitude," says Konn. He begins yelling orders to his crew. He turns to me, "Amanda get to your sleeping room and stay there, it's not safe for you to be here. Let the crew handle this. We'll fix this, don't worry."

Sea spray hits my frightened face and I nod.

He squeezes my hand then he lets go.

I swallow and run, swinging the metal door open and running down the stairs to the common room. Sailors rush past me, trying to figure out what is going on.

I run to my sleeping room and pull my pack out. Grabbing my map of Skyrim that I've been studying, I slide the parchment into a steel cylinder and seal the edges and stuff it into my pack. I grab my coin purse with 20 gold in it and place it in my hidden pocket of my pack. Picking up my iron dagger and look at the iron blade, clean and shiny, then slide it into my sheath, and attaching it to my belt.

I don't know what's going on. Breathing heavily, I try to calm my nerves. Konn will fix whatever it is. I know he will.

That's when the ship tilts. Just before I hit the ground, my hand catches hold of the doorway and I grasp it, pulling myself up. My arms shaking, I move myself out of my room and towards the deck.

The ship shudders again and water begins to rush in from a hole in the side.

Realisation sinks in and my blood turns cold. _The ship's sinking. _

Water swirls around my shivering legs, threatening to envelop me in its darkness. I push my way through the thick liquid. My clothes are heavy, dragging through the water. The boat is filling up quickly, feeling it begin to rock and I know it's going to tip on its side.

Konn obviously didn't get to fix the hole.

_I have to get out of here._

The water is now up to my neck, filling fast. My eyes search the room, but I can't find the door. I'm trapped.

Wait, the exit might be _under_ the water.

I take a breath and dive down into the murky and cold water. My hands find the steel door and I pull myself through it, kicking my way out of the room and swim to the stairs. The door to the deck is open and I emerge from the water, coughing. I walk in ankle-deep water up the stairs and reach the upper deck.

A huge crack— wood splintering, echoes across the air. I see Konn standing in the middle of the deck and he looks at me before the heavy wooden mast breaks off and crushes him.

I scream, "no!" The cold water swirls around my shivering legs, but I don't care. I run out onto the deck and over to the Captain. "Konn!" I grab hold of the mast and pull, trying to get the pole off him.

He coughs, blood and dirt cover his face, "it's no use Amanda. You must abandon ship. It's the only way."

"No, I won't leave you."

"You have to leave Amanda. Go, before the ship sinks. When you get to land, remember to head to Whiterun. I'm... I'm so sorry." He smiles and then his eyes roll back into his head and his body goes limp.

"No, don't do this," I whisper. "Please, don't go. You're the only friend I have left."

Another huge crack echoes off the boat and I look up, tears shrouding my vision. I slowly stand up and look around. The water has nearly covered the whole deck.

Some bodies float upside down in the water, others crushed by the mast that had crushed Konn.

I'm about to run to the wheel, when the ship shudders again, and a rock suddenly erupts from underneath the front of the ship. It drives its way through the wood and protrudes out the front of the upper deck. I'm thrown backwards and the water surges around me, pushing me back into the hold of the boat.

I spin in the water, trying to know which way is up and where down is. I begin swimming but something hits me in the back and my whole world goes black.


	2. The Ship-Wreck

**Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one to! I don't own the Elder Scrolls, Bethesda does. Just so you know, the story does kind of change from the main quest line- the Dragonborn doesn't go to Helgan and I've changed a few things around... **

_**Amanda**_

I slowly open my eyes. I'm facing upwards and I can see the wooden ceiling of the ship. I feel myself bobbing up and down with the water.

_Wait, how am I still alive?_ I remember being hit by something and my vision going black. Shifting so I'm upright in the water, I begin treading it.

I'm in a little pocket of air, in the common room.

"OK, so, I've just got to find the stairs and make my way out of the ship," I whisper shakily. I can still feel my pack on my back, which is a good start.

I duck under the water and open my eyes, trying to see where I need to go. Breaking the surface to my little air pocket and notice the air is harder to breathe. I'm running out of air… running out of time.

I submerge myself in the water again and make my way to the stairs, kicking and using my arms. My leg brushes against something solid and I flinch as I turn and see that it's a dead body, blue from drowning.

I grab onto the doorway, still under water and I heave myself through it. Reaching open water and free to swim towards the surface.

My heart begins to beat faster and I can feel my lungs bursting for air. I kick harder, desperately trying to reach the surface…

Finally, I break it.

I breathe in big gulps of air, while coughing. I look around and see that the ship has tipped right over, the bottom half of the body sticking out from the water. I tread water next to it.

I swim over and climb onto the boat, standing on the protruding part, standing on the faded wooden planks. I look around the sea, trying to find land.

I see it. To the side of me is a shore line, with a dirt path on it. In front of me is a huge stone arch and I see a city built on top of it.

Solitude.

_Thank goodness, I'm close to civilisation._

I dive off the ship and begin swimming to shore. The water isn't too cold in this part of Skyrim, the sun warming my back as I swim.

I'm still quite a long way from land, so I make sure I pace myself and not tire.

Fish swim around me, flitting away if they get too close. I laugh and splash them. I stop ever few minutes to catch my breath.

I finally get to shore and I crawl onto the sand, cold and soaking. Something lies on the sand and I notice that it's an armour set. Fur armour by the looks of it. It must have washed up on the shore when the ship tipped over.

I grab it, yanking off my wet shirt and pants, but leaving my under garments on.

The fur armour fits well, covering my chest, stomach and shoulders. I pull the fur pants on and they fit well. The armour soaks up any excess water on my skin. I keep my leather boots on so I don't have to walk bare feet.

Smiling makes me feel a bit better and then begin walking on the path, heading to the big city on the stone arch.

I walk up and over a big bridge flanking a cliff face and see the Solitude docks, with a few boats in port.

So, that's where we would have docked if we reached the city.

A guard spots me and walks up to me. He wearing a chain linked cuirass with a red sash draped over it. A red cape bellows in the wind behind him and his shield has the face of a wolf on it, surrounded in red. A full-faced helmet covers his face.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you a traveler?"

"You could say that. I was on a ship heading out from Anvil and it ship wrecked just near the shore over there," I point out to the sea. "I'm the only survivor."

The guard looks at me, "oh, I'm sorry. I heard about what happened in Cryodiil, those attacks... I'm very sorry. If there's anything you need, just say so."

"Thanks, but is there any way to Whiterun, I need to go there," I say.

"Yeah, there's a carriage with a driver up at the stables, that way," he points up the hill. "Follow the path and you'll find the stables. The driver there will take you to Whiterun. Do you have the money though?"

"I've got 20 gold," I say hopefully.

"Here, take 30," he hands me a coin bag. "You'll need 50 gold to be able to go anywhere here in Skyrim."

"Oh, no, I couldn't…"

"We'll get a patrol down to the ship wreck and retrieve the bodies."

"I… thank you. I'll let you continue on your patrol," I say. The guard nods at me. I begin to walk away, but the guard grabs my arm.

"And Imperial," he says. I look at him, trying to find his eyes in his helmet. "Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try."

He let's go and I continue my ascent up the hill. Surely enough, the stables come into view and I see more people.

They walking around, doing chores and feeding the two chestnut horses that are standing in the stables. Both steeds are bare backed.

I see the driver sitting at the front of the carriage, reading a book. Another man, who looks like the carriage guard leans against the wooden cart, his scaled armour glinting in the sunlight. He cleans his teeth with the tip of his dagger.

"Ah, hello, I need a ride to Whiterun," I say.

"Sure, that's 50 gold," the man says.

I hesitate, biting my lip. I don't know whether I should give him all my money, I'd have no money whatsoever. "Sure… here's all I've got."

Handing him the coin purse, he stares at the golden pieces, "get in the back and we should be there by morning."

We arrive in Whiterun as the sun begins to rise over the beautiful horizon.

"Whoa, girl," says the carriage man to his brown horse, pulling on the reins. He turns around to me, "OK miss, here we are. Whiterun."

"Thank you," The carriage guard helps me down from the steps and smiles. I smile back, "oh, do you know where I could earn some gold from, I'm kind of broke right now."

"Head up to Dragonsreach, the Jarl's Steward is sure to have a bounty letter that you could use. If not, check in with Hulda at the Bannered Mare Inn."

"Alright, thanks."

The man whips the reins and the guard grabs hold of the carriage, one foot on the step and they set off back to Solitude.

I turn around and look at the city walls, trying to see if I can spot any buildings.

"Well, here begins my new life," I sigh. I walk up to stone path and follow it to the outskirts of Whiterun, the big stone structures towering over me. A trading hub has been set up along the small path, with shoppers and merchants standing around.

I see merchants selling food, drink, armour, weapons and other goods. I walk past them, knowing I don't have any money to buy anything.

I continue walking up to the drawbridge, taking in the stone work.

I get to the main gates and see two guards standing, watching me walk up to them. They wear the same as the Solitude guard, just with a yellow sash and a yellow shield with a stallion's head painted onto it.

"Ah, may I enter?" I ask uncertainly.

"Just don't go causing any trouble," mumbles one of the guards.

He and the other guard push open the heavy metal doors for me and I'm met with the bustling town of Whiterun.


	3. The Newcomer

**So now, the POV swaps and it will probably every second chapter! As always, I don't own Skyrim but it would be awesome if I did. **

**Lydia**

I wake to hear shouting coming from the main hall of Dragonsreach. I stretch, pulling the furs off me, and then I swing my legs over the bed and stand.

As I slip into my armour, I can hear Jarl Balgruuf, my Uncle and his steward, Proventus Avenicci talking to one another. Irileth's voice floats through the walls as well. Their voices are muffled, so I can't work out the conversation.

Once I finish with my armour, I slide my steel sword into my leather sheath and attach it to my belt. I check my hair in the reflecting glass, making sure my black curls, which come down to my shoulders are neatly placed and that my one small braid on the left side of my face is still neatly pulled together.

Once I'm satisfied with how I look, I nod at myself and push the wooden door of my sleeping chambers open.

A guard, clad in chain mail and a yellow sash, standing beside the door stands straighter, "morning Miss Lydia. I hope your sleep was pleasant."

"It was, thank you Godrel," I say, smiling at him. "I hope your night was pleasant."

"It was thank you, Miss Lydia."

I walk to the end of the large hallway, which is decorated with paintings of the many Jarls of Whiterun. Every morning, I take in the many Jarls, going through their names in my mind. I look at the intricate paint strokes of the different oil colours. Each Jarl has a gold and ruby circlet on their heads, with the family trait of a mop of long golden blonde hair. Even my Uncle managed to get the trait from his father, his long Nord-like locks curled to just below his shoulders.

I push open the heavy wooden doors that connect the sleeping quarters to the main hall of Dragonsreach. I walk past the war room, where an Imperial Legate stands over a map of Skyrim, trying to plan things out for when they attack the Stormcloaks.

I walk down the stairs, my Uncle's voice becoming louder. I walk over to his throne, where Irileth and Avenicci are standing in front of him.

I sigh, knowing that there is obviously something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ah, Lydia, good morning," booms my Uncle. "There's been a raven."

"What did it have to say?" I ask, curious. We receive ravens on a daily basis, as they come with news from the other cities here in Skyrim. There's always something going on in this cold land. But this one seemed… different. I could tell by the urgency in my Uncle's voice.

"There's been a ship wreck," Balgruuf says. "It tipped just off the coast of Solitude. Apparently there was only one survivor."

"Where did the ship come from?" I ask. It's not normally that we receive news of a ship wreck. I haven't heard about one in months.

"Anvil in Cryodiil. They were escaping from an attack, according to the note," says Irileth. "The writings say that the survivor is an Imperial woman with blonde hair and green eyes and they think she is about 20 summers old."

"Yes, that's same age as you Lydia," says Balgruuf.

"Who attacked Anvil?" I ask. "The Stormcloaks?"

"You mean 'what' attacked Anvil. From other sources in Cyrodiil, we believe that some people saw a _dragon_ fly past the city. I think they've had one too many tankards of mead… or skooma. Other reports say that it was just a bandit attack. I believe bandits were at cause. Either way, it won't be good for Cryodiil. What with all the soldiers fighting here in Skyrim, Anvil will only have the city guard to fight against the bandits," says Irileth in her usual cold tone. But, her deep red eyes show something else, _fear_.

I look at her, about to say something, when Avenicci begins before I can reply.

"Lydia, would you do me a favour. I need some bread for a feast tonight, from the market and Irileth needs her leather gauntlets picked up from my daughter's black smith shop," says Avenicci. "So, when you're ready could you please go down and get them?"

"Sure, I'll just grab my cloak." I turn away. _Looks like I'm everyone's errand girl again_. I hesitate, "happy birthday Uncle."

"Thank you my dear," laughs Balgruuf.

I run back to my room and grab my black cloak which hangs from the end of my bed. I exit the building through the huge double doors. As I walk down the steps, I notice the chill in the wind.

_Frost Fall is near._

Whiterun doesn't normally snow,since it is near the warmer area of the tundra, but in Frost Fall it can be quite cold.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. At least I can see Ysolda and we will have a great feast tonight for my Uncle's birthday.

The wind whips at my cloak gently as I walk. Ysolda sees me and walks up to me, smiling and holding her basket of picked flowers.

Ysolda and I have been best friends since we were children, we met in this town, and we've grown up together. Even though we are chasing completely different paths in our lives, we still manage to have so many things in common.

"Morning Ysolda," I say.

"Good morning Lydia, have you gotten orders for today already?"

"Yeah, I have to run around and do my Uncle's bidding."

"Still no one worthy to be a Thane of Whiterun then?" asks Ysolda sadly.

"Unfortunately, no. Not since yesterday, but thank you for asking."

Ever since I had turned 18, Jarl Balgruuf made me a Housecarl. Normally people volunteer to become Housecarls, but my Uncle decided I was fit to become one. I had already been training to become a guard of Whiterun, with a gifted sword arm, but instead he gave me the title. I don't mind the title of Housecarl, as it brings me honour, but I've been waiting for two years and yet, there has still been no one worthy enough to become a Thane of Whiterun. I long for an adventure where my Thane and I can fight bandits and bears. And now that I'm 20, moving away from Whiterun may just be the push I need to start a new life.

We walk past Jorrvaskr and I look at the building hoping _he_ might be outside.

_Unfortunately he's not._

My shoulders sink a little but we keep walking.

"So, are you coming to the feast tonight?" I ask, turning to Ysolda.

"Oh yes, it will be wonderful. I'm very excited," she clasps her hands together. "I bought Jarl Balgruuf a nice silver ring to wear. And who knows, maybe he'll buy Irileth one!"

We both laugh, "maybe he will!" I reply.

For years now, Ysolda and I have been seeing a blooming relationship between the Jarl and his Housecarl, Irileth. My Uncle lost his wife five years ago when bandits attacked their convoy when the pair were on their way to see the Jarl in Falkreath. The Jarl or his Housecarl haven't made a move yet, but we can keep wishing.

We reach the Market Place and I see Carlotta standing behind her food stall, with her daughter sitting on the grass beside her, playing with two dolls.

"Hey Lydia and Ysolda, here to buy some bread I'm guessing."

"Yes, just the usual, thanks Carlotta," I say.

"You know, I really do think you have the finest food here in Skyrim," says Ysolda. "I might need it when I own my personal inn."

"Ah, thank you Ysolda, that's very kind of you, but I must insist that the vendor, a dark elf, over in Riften is meant to have the freshest food… but, I'll have to taste it before I believe it." Carlotta picks up three loaves of bread and places them in a paper bag.

"Are those men in the Bannered Mare still giving you trouble," I ask.

Carlotta looks at her daughter, who is still playing, oblivious to the conversation, and then looks back up to me, "yep. They won't stop. And the guards won't do anything about it. They say, '_woman up and give the men a chance_.' To Oblivion that's gonna happen."

"That's horrible," says Ysolda. "I just think they all need a really good punch in the balls. If I were Hulda, I'd kick them out of the inn."

"Ha, yeah," says Carlotta.

"If only it was that easy," I say. I look over to Adrianne Avenicci's store and I'm surprised to see someone new, working with the smith. "Hey, who's the new girl?"

Both Ysolda and Carlotta look up and at the woman helping Adrianne at the forge. The new girl would have to be at least the same age as us, 20. She has long blonde hair pulled back into a braid and she wears basic brown fur armour. Just seeing her from this distance away, I can tell she's Imperial.

"A new Imperial maybe," says Ysolda. "Here for the war."

I remember when Balgruuf and Irileth were talking about the ship wreck near Solitude; it was a boat that had come from Cryodiil and one sole survivor— an Imperial most likely.

"Should we say something?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go meet her," says Ysolda.

"I'll meet you guys later, after I finished work. Maybe you can bring the new girl to the Bannered Mare and we can all get a drink of mead," sighs Carlotta.

"That sounds like a plan."

**I really think that ****Balgruuf and Irileth have a little something something going on between them! (And I feel as though Lydia may have a crush on Farkas!)**


	4. The Dragonborn

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Amanda**

Adrianne smiles at me as I give her the two iron daggers I just forged for her.

"These are fine blades, where did you learn to smith?"

"I learned back in Anvil."

"You're from Cryodiil are you? Come here for the war?"

"No, I was on a ship from Anvil—"

Adrianne straightens, "you don't happen to be the survivor of a ship wreck?"

"I… yes, how did you know?" I ask, shocked.

"Word came in early this morning from a raven flying in from Solitude. My Father is the Jarl's steward, so I know some things citizens of Whiterun aren't meant to know," she winks at me, smiling. "I also heard about the bandit attack on the town, I'm sorry for any losses. My Father said that the war has taken its toll on the Imperial Army and that's why the bandits attacked. Anvil was at its weakness and most vulnerable state."

"I… yeah. I think that's why we were attacked."

The blacksmith smiles at me, "here's your 50 gold for the daggers. If you want, you could help me forge some more weapons and armour for the Imperial Army. I've got a lot of orders and I could use an apprentice."

"I'd be honoured," I say. I pocket the 50 coin and grab a couple of steel ores from Adrianne's pile. I get to work on melting the steel to work with.

"And here, I made a spare set of iron armour, so if you want it, it's free," says the black-smith. "You'll be more protected. Anything is better than fur armour, believe me." I notice that Adrianne wears a pair of steel gauntlets.

_Maybe the streets of Whiterun can be a bit dangerous at times._

"Oh, thank you, that would be great," I say.

She hands the armour, boots and gauntlets to me and I change in the back of her shop. When I come back out, two women walk up to the blacksmith.

One of the women wears steel armour with armoured shoulder plates. The patterns on the steel plates are of stallions galloping. A black cloak whips behind her and I can see the yellow symbol of the Stallion- the banner of Whiterun- printed onto the fabric of her cloak. Her hair is shoulder length and dark, with a braid hanging down from the left side of her face.

The other woman standing with the armoured one holds a basket of beautiful flowers and wears a blue cotton dress. Her short blonde hair whips in the wind.

"Morning Adrianne," says the black haired woman.

"Good morning Lydia, how are you? Here to pick up Irileth's gauntlets?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go, I've made them tougher so they won't tear as easily."

"Thank you. Are you coming to the feast tonight?"

"Why of course dear, after all, I am the steward's daughter."

"Of course," says the woman, smiling. Then she pauses and flicks her ice blue eyes to me. "Who's your new apprentice?"

I walk over to Adrianne's side, "my name's Amanda, nice to meet you," I say.

"Nice to meet you too," says the woman with blonde hair. "My name's Ysolda."

"I'm Lydia," says the dark haired woman. She smiles. "Good to meet you."

"Amanda here was coming from Anvil and-"

"And was ship wrecked near Solitude," finishes the dark haired woman.

I'm surprised that she knows about the ship too.

Lydia smiles, "I'm the niece of the Jarl. I know a few things here and there. I'm also a Housecarl."

_It seems everyone around here knows everything._

Adrianne grabs Lydia's hand, "when the Jarl chooses someone of great importance, someone who has been a great deed in Whiterun's Hold, they become a Thane and Lydia is assigned to protect them with her life."

"Like a bodyguard?" I ask.

"Pretty much," says Lydia.

"And you have to dedicate your whole life to them once they've been chosen?" I pause. "Wow, what if you don't like that person?"

"I guess it's the luck of the draw," she sighs. "Well, that would happen, but unfortunately, Jarl Balgruuf hasn't chosen anyone yet, so I'm stuck here with nothing to do."

I open my mouth to say something, but a faint roar cuts me off.

"What was that?" asks Adrianne.

"Probably a Giant that's gotten too close to the city walls. I'm sure it's nothing," says Ysolda, looking around.

"It didn't sound like a Giant," says Adrianne, frowning.

I look around, trying to see if anyone else heard the growl. Apparently they did.

People look around, whispering to each other trying to figure it out.

The roar reverberates through the city again and people start talking louder.

"I really don't think it's a Giant," says Lydia.

"Dragon!" one of the guards on the wall yells.

All of a sudden a giant beast the size of a house swoops over the walls and lands on the front gates of the city. It picks up a frightened guard in its mouth and throws him to the side. The guard hits the rock wall and doesn't get back up.

The dragon has scales like steel plate armour, black as night. Two large horns curl from its head and razor sharp fangs jut out from its mouth. Legs the size of trees hold onto the wall for purchase, its talons digging into the stone work. The beast's wings, as black as its scales spread out as it balances on the wall.

A second beast soars above the city walls, hovering next to the first. This dragon is smaller than the first, but is still a tremendous beast. It has scales blue like the ocean and they shimmer in the sunlight. The dragon has piercing yellow eyes that seem to take in everything. It lands on a guard tower, crushing the stone with its weight.

"By the gods," yells Lydia.

I stand there, my mouth wide open in fear.

Lydia turns to the guards, "archers! Ready your arrows." She turns to Ysolda and Adrianne, "you two get inside."

Ysolda protests, "but Lydia—"

"You haven't had any experience with a sword before. And I don't want to lose you."

With that, Adrianne pulls Ysolda inside her shop.

I turn and see the dragon open its mouth, "watch out!" I yell, pulling Lydia behind the forge with me, just as an intense heat washes over us. Fire flows around us and I hug Lydia like I've known her forever.

The heat stops and I open my eyes to see Adrianne's forge burning. Lydia grabs me by the arm and pulls me up.

It roars, shouting something. The sky turns red and rocks begin showering down on us. People scatter and I roll to the ground as a flaming boulder smashes into the ground where I was just standing, seconds ago.

One flaming rock lands of Lydia's arm and she screams, staggering away. I grab her and hold her up. Blood drips down to her hand and the skin is blistered.

The dragon's ruby red eyes search the town, looking for something. Then it roars, a blood curdling scream that sends a shiver down my spine.

"Arrogant joorre— mortals," it says. The guards lower their bows and listen, shocked that the dragon can talk. "It is time to see how much ahkrin— courage— you have." The dragon's voice is deep, but oddly soothing, as it speaks in its slow tone. The beast's head turns to me and it spreads its wings once again.

The dragon lifts itself into the air, "dahmaan— remember of Alduin, the World Eater." With that it flaps its wings and begins flying into the distance.

The second dragon tilts its head and roars. It doesn't engage in an attack, but the guards keep their bows raised.

Lydia grabs two hunting bows from Adrianne's table and hands one to me, "you seem capable, so I hope you can handle yourself." She grits her teeth.

I nod, "I sure can." We each grab a quiver full of bows.

Irileth runs up to us and stops when she sees the dragon perched on the tower.

"What in the name of Azura…" she snaps out of her shock, "guards, I need you to hit the beast with everything we've got!"

Arrows fly from the bows of guards, but the dragon opens its mouth and a whirlwind of frost shoots from its mouth, swirling into the line of guards.

I heard screams of agony as the soldiers are frozen solid, their skin turning pale, strands of hair snapping as they harden.

I let out a gasp and see Lydia step back a few paces.

Luckily, some of the arrows landed their targets and have pierced the beautiful blue scales, causing bright ruby blood to run down the dragon's body. The dragon growls, retreating but not taking off. I see that a few arrows have pierced the dragon's thin membrane of its wings.

"It's injured," I say. "It can't take off."

I nock an arrow and aim for the dragon's forehead. I've had a bit of archery practice back in the Fighter's Guild, but I'm not the best marksman out there.

I fire and the arrow bounces of its scales, "alright, don't aim there."

A large group of armoured Nords run down and see the dragon.

A woman with fiery red hair and scar-like green war paint plastered on her face screams a battle cry and runs towards the dragon, her bow ready and an arrow nocked.

I grab a steel sword from the table, running towards the dragon. Two burly Nords with black shoulder length hair and bulging muscles run towards the dragon as well, their greatswords held in their hands.

The dragon's head turns to me, its yellow eyes staring into mine, "Dovahkiin, no!"

I bring my sword down into its eye, along with the two greatswords beside me crushing its head. Arrows slam into the creature's body and it roars, in agony.

I back away as the beast's head goes limp and a puff of ice escapes from its mouth.

I breathe heavily, still holding my sword.

_That was a whole lot easier than I thought it would be. But what did the dragon say? Dovahkiin? What is a Dovahkiin?_

Wisps of hair fall down my face, as they have come loose from my braid. I look up and see everyone staring at the dragon's corpse.

My eyes meet Lydia's and I see her hard blue eyes are full of fear. I look at the frozen corpses of the guards and feel a pang of sorrow.

"Look," says a Nord woman, she points behind me.

I turn and see that the dragon has started to glow, the yellow light spilling out from its open mouth, eyes and nostrils.

Firm hands grab my shoulders and pull me back, but the light seems to follow me. The scales of the dragon begin to turn to fire and the yellow turns to an orange colour as it encircles me. I gasp as the light fills my body with intense heat, rendering the carcass to bone. All skin and muscle of the dragon fades away as the light continues to be drawn to me. A word, in a different language, appears in my mind's eye.

_Fus. _

The heat fires through my veins and my hands shake uncontrollably.

_I can't control this. I'm going to die. _

My head seems to lift to the head on its own accord, and I open my mouth.

_"__FUS!"_

A blue light shoots from my mouth with such force that I stumble backwards.

The light suddenly shuts off and my knees buckle and my vision fades but not before I hear the words escape from one of the guard's mouth:

"She's Dragonborn."


	5. The Bastard

A man in a hood grabs the girl before she falls. He swings her up so she lies across his body, his hands under her back and legs.

"She just devoured the soul of a dragon then shouted," says Georg, one of the archers in the guard.

"By the gods."

"She has to be the Dragonborn!"  
"The legend is true!"

Irileth laughs, "you and your stupid Nord stories."

"It's true," yells the hooded man. "You saw it with your own eyes, Dark Elf, the soul was literally ripped from the dragon and was sucked into her. She shouted the word _Fus_. Only with a lot of training and concentration can anyone shout. She didn't have either."

_How does he know so much?_

Irileth seems to be at a loss, her red eyes searching for something to say. "Very well. I want these men taken to the Hall of the Dead, they need proper burials." She turns back to face me, "Lydia, I want you to take this man to the Temple of Kynareth. Make sure Danica tends to the girl and you get some medicine on that arm of yours. The rest of you can help me pick this carcass up." She turns away and mutters to herself, "of course this had to happen on the Jarl's birthday."

The man turns to me, his face hidden behind the hood. He begins to walk towards me, Amanda still draped across his arms.

Ysolda and Adrianne open the door, both looking solemn.

"We saw what happened through the window," says Ysolda. "I hope you're OK."

"I'm fine, thank you Ysolda. I'm sorry about your weapons, Adrianne," I say, looking at the now melted bow and sword.

"Ah, it's alright, I can forge new ones anyway," says Adrianne. "Come Ysolda, let's go see Hulda and see if she needs help with anything."

I clutch my arm, trying not to look at the blistered skin.

_At least it wasn't my sword arm._

Before I take a step, a hand presses down on my shoulder. I turn and see Farkas, one of the Companions at Jorrvaskr. His shoulder length hair is plastered to his face from sweat and I see his dark brown eyes are full of concern. But to me, everything is perfect.

"I'll come with you to the Temple, I've had experience with burns before," he smiles.

My heart nearly leaps out of my throat and I only just manage to keep my face a still mask. Being the Jarl's niece, sometimes I have to listen in on some of the meetings taking place at Dragonsreach. The number one rule Balgruuf taught me was 'never show anyone what you're thinking- even the eyes can give everything away'.

I manage a small smile— not wanting to be too over dramatic, "that would be lovely."

The man holding Amanda turns to us, "let's go."

Farkas and I fall into step beside the man, as we make our way to the temple.

"So…" asks Farkas. "I haven't seen you or this girl around here before. Do you guys know each other?"

The man lifts his hood from his face, revealing Nordic features. His dark blonde hair has been cut to the nape of his neck and his face is cleanly shaven. He is quite well built, his figure rather established under his golden light armour set.

"No, I do not know this woman, but I know what she is capable of. When she absorbed the dragon's soul, a whole new power just opened up inside of her."

I look suspiciously at him, "how do you know all of this?"

His grey eyes lock onto mine, "because I'm an apprentice of the Greybeards. They've told me all about this."

My eyes widen, "the Greybeards?"

Amanda stirs in his arms, "we must give her a potion of wheat and blue mountain flower. That will heal her."

"Is she wounded?" asks Farkas.

"She just needs to rest. The first time a Dragonborn absorbs a soul can cause their body to go into shock. Give her a few hours and she'll be her old self."

We stand outside the wooden doors to the Temple.

Danica rushes out, "I heard what happened, please, bring her inside."

We follow her inside and the man [whose name I still don't know] lies the girl down, on a stone bed.

Danica's hand lights up in an orange glow, the sparkling magic pooling into the palm of her hand. She places it on Amanda's arm.

Amanda's whole body lights up and I see light flow through the veins in her arms.

She coughs and her eyes flutter open, "wh…where…?"

Danica places a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "shh, you're going to be fine. How are you feeling?"

Amanda's green eyes flick up to me then to the mystery man and back to Danica, "my whole body's achy and sore."

"That's all common symptoms for consuming your first dragon soul," says the blonde man, nodding his head.

Amanda's eye brows furrow together, "who are you… what do you mean a dragon soul? We killed a dragon, but… but…"

"You are Dragonborn, a being of Ancient stories in Nord tales. You are the ultimate dragon slayer because when you kill a dragon, you kill it permanently by absorbing its soul. You can shout words in the Dragon language, a new ability that your body is trying to get used to. It may take some time."

She blinks and I can see that she is trying to take everything in.

Even I struggle to comprehend the idea that an Imperial girl, no older then I am, is the legendary Dragonborn, the figure all the children- and all Nords look up to and admire.

She sits up in her bed and I grab her shoulder to steady her, she looks at the man then to me, "I'm Dragonborn?"

"I never thought I would see a Dragonborn in my lifetime," says Farkas. "I'd better get back to my brother and the rest of the Companions. They'll will want to learn of this discovery. I hope you get better soon…"

"Amanda," she says.

"…Amanda." Farkas turns to me, "I'll see you around, Lydia."

"Good bye. I guess I'll see you at the feast tonight?"

"You can count on that. My brother loves feasts." With that, he pushes the door open and walks out.

I smile inwardly.

Danica turns to me, "let me sort out this burn." The healer grabs a linen wrap and soaks it in a potion made from the flower dragon's tongue and snowberries. Once the wrap is soaked, she carefully wraps my arm.

I flinch as the cloth touches my wound.

"So…" says Amanda, suspiciously. "What's your name and how do you know all about this Dragonborn… information?"

"My name is Benjamin, but you can call me Ben. I know what you're going through because I am an apprentice of the Greybeards. These men seclude themselves on highest mountain in Tamriel, the Throat of the World, and live in the temple known as High Hrothgar."

I've heard of the Greybeards before, my Mother and Father used to tell me stories about them. They would go whole life times without uttering a single word.

"Greybeards… I know of them," Amanda's face lights up. "In Anvil, we used to have a statue of one in the castle." Her smile fades, "until it was destroyed."

I look at Ben, "how come you are allowed to speak then?"

"Because I'm not limited to staying in that temple and learning the Way of the Voice. I am simply there to study the habits of the Greybeards."

I grow suspicious, "how did they allow you in. You and I both know they don't allow visitors, let alone an _apprentice_."

Ben smiles sadly, "because I am the love-child of one of the Greybeards."

I'm taken aback. I would have never thought that the Greybeards had lives outside of their temple, "h-how?"

Ben sighs, "before my Father dedicated his life to the Way of the Voice, he did have a _normal_ life. When I was born, my Mother sent me up the 7000 steps to stay with my Father. I didn't want to stay secluded up there and my Father didn't think I had what it took to become a Greybeard, so he allowed me to become an apprentice and learn how to use magic instead. I get the food and other supplies and they allow me a place to sleep."  
"No offence, but I can't imagine the Greybeards doing that… kind of thing," says Amanda. "They were always seen as legends back when we were kids."  
I chuckle and I see a smile tug at Ben's lips, "well, he was quite the man back then."  
Amanda swings her legs over the bed and Ben helps her up.

All of a sudden, the doors to the temple burst open, Jarl Balgruuf standing in the doorway, Irileth behind him.

"Lydia my dear girl, how are you?" he embraces me in a hug. "I heard about the dragons."

"Uncle, I… I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

His eyes flick to Amanda, "Are you truly Dragonborn?"

"I would believe so, yes," says Amanda, uncertain.

"And you killed the dragon that was attacking my city?"

"Well, with a few other people, yes. I stabbed it in the eye…" she trails off. "And then apparently I ripped its soul from its body, so if you count that as killing a dragon, then yes. I'd like to say yes, I killed a dragon."

"Very well. And Irileth, where have you put this dragon?"

Irileth clears her throat, "the Captain of the Guard and I saw it fit to place the bones of the dragon outside the city gates. Tomorrow, we will hang it from the wall as a decoration."

"That's a good place to put it," I say.

"Yes," says Irileth. "That's what I thought."

"Forgive me, I have not properly introduced myself," says my Uncle, looking at Amanda. "I am Jarl Balgruuf, ruler of Whiterun."

Amanda's eyes widen, "Jarl Balgruuf… I have news from Konn."

"Konn! My good friend, how is the old Nord?" my Uncle laughs. "I haven't seen that man in years!"

Amanda looks down at her hands and I remember her experience.

Clearing my throat, I nudge my Uncle, "Balgruuf, you know, she was the survivor of the ship wreck you were telling me about this morning."

Balgruuf's brown eyes widen in realization and he looks at Amanda, "oh, I'm… I'm sorry for your lose. He was a great man." He was…" whispers Amanda.

"Irileth said you fought very bravely today. I'd be honored if the Dragonborn of legend would like to join in the festivities of the Jarl's birthday? I invite you to the feast being held at Dragonsreach tonight. And, I give you the honour of naming you Thane of Whiterun."

_Thane of Whiterun…_ The words echo in my ears.

I gasp, "Uncle?"

Balgruuf smiles and Amanda looks bewildered, he laughs, "being Dragonborn will make you quite famous in Skyrim. You didn't have to fight that dragon, since your home is in Cyrodiil, but you chose to help. For that, I will be forever grateful. I assign you Lydia, to be your Housecarl. She will become your sworn shield and sword."

Amanda seems to be surprised, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

I smile softly, "it is an honour, my Thane."

Balgruuf turns to Benjamin, who is standing to the side, "and you, my boy, are welcome to join the feast as well!"


	6. The Feast

**Enjoy! **

**Amanda**

"So you have to follow me _everywhere_?" I ask, still unsure as to what Lydia exactly does as a Housecarl.

"Well, I don't have to follow you, but if you want me to I will. I am your sword and shield now and I will protect you and all you own with my life."

"Wow, that's a lot to do."

"It is my job."

We walk along the paved path, heading towards Dragonsreach. After staying under the watchful eye of the Temple Priest- Danica- for a few hours, I was finally able to leave. Benjamin decided to find a room to hire for the night at the local inn- making sure he got in quick before all the rooms were full.

The sun has begun to set over the city walls, making the sky glow beautiful shades of orange and purple.

"Ah, so what am I meant to do at this feast?" I ask, nervously, glancing at Lydia's ice blue eyes.

"It's a birthday celebration for the Jarl's 50th birthday. We eat meat and drink mead. Nothing too special."

"I won't know what to do with myself."

"Just stay by my side, my Thane. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." She grins at me. "I won't be doing too much anyway."

"That's very kind of you. And do I just wear this?" Gesturing to my dirty and blackened iron armour, I smile sheepishly.

"Well, the Jarl will probably have a nicer dress for you to wear, since you are the Thane of Whiterun and the legendary Dragonborn."

I catch sight of a building, the wooden panels on the roof resemble a ship's hull. Old wooden shields line the outside of the structure. The double doors have been left open. Inside I make out a large dining table, with various plates and foods resting on it.

"What's that place over there?" I point to the right of us.

Lydia's glance follows my finger, "that's Jorrvaskr, home of the Companions. Kodlak Whitemane is in charge there, making sure the warriors stay in line. "

"The Companions… that's the group of warriors, right? Konn told me about them," I say, remembering the idea of joining them.

"Those warriors were the ones that ran down to help kill the dragon."

I remember the red-haired woman and the two dark-haired Nords, yelling battle cries and running into battle.

Lydia's glare stays on the old hall for a few seconds before she looks down at her hands, fiddling with her sword hilt.

As we walk up the stone steps to Dragonsreach, butterflies begin to form in my stomach.

_I wonder if my parents knew if I was Dragonborn. How am I even Dragonborn? Did the gods choose me randomly or was my destiny planned years in advance? What exactly is my destiny as Dragonborn? No know has given me any answers. _

"Are you ready?" asks Lydia.

"I hope so…"

After being taken to small room, Balgruuf's maids enter and hand me a beautiful silk gown. The skirts and bodice is a deep blue with bronze lacing, while the long sleeves, reaching down to my wrists, are black. The maids, who I thank dearly, drape a magenta cloak over my shoulders and clasp the fabric around my neck with a blue clip.

My blonde hair is in a bun, twisted to sit high on my head.

"Thank you… I don't know what to say," I croak, looking at the maids.

"You look beautiful, my dear. And there's no need to thank us," speaks one of the maids. "We're more than happy to help the Dragonborn."

"Why are you doing this though? I've only been in the city for a day."

"The Jarl thinks that you are a person of great importance- and you are. You are Dragonborn and the savior of Whiterun after you killed that beast today. The Jarl's birthday is today also and what better way to celebrate then by having the Dragonborn eat at his feast."

"But I became a Thane?"

"Yes, that means guards will respect you more and the citizens will see you as a hero," explains the second maid.

I hear the deep beating of drums begin to play.

"That's our queue, come Dragonborn. You will be walking in alongside your Housecarl," the maids begin to leave the room and I follow them.

"I…I don't know if I should be doing this," I call after the maids, but they just keep walking down the hall.

Glancing at the walls I see paintings of men wearing golden circlets on top of a head of blonde hair. All men bear resemblance to the current Jarl.

A wooden door opens to the side and Lydia walks out, wearing a beautiful linen dress. The fabric is golden and the sleeves are white. Her bodice has silver thread stitched into the material, creating a pretty pattern. Her hair is down like the last time I saw it, but without the small braid. It shapes her face nicely.

Lydia's eyes seem stern as she looks at me, her face not giving anything away, "when we reach the doors we must walk in together. We'll dine with the Jarl and special members of Whiterun then we are free to walk around and talk."

Looking at Lydia, I smile, "let's do this."

The drums stop and the noise of the chatter dies as the wooden doors in front of us open, revealing a large ballroom. People look up at us and I see that everyone is in similar attire to what Lydia and I are wearing. Men wear cotton shirts tucked into long pants, while the women wear all sorts of colourful dresses.

Everyone is staring at us and I feel my cheeks and the back of my neck burning in embarrassment.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the legendary Dragonborn: Amanda and her Housecarl, Lydia," booms Balgruuf's steward, Avenicci.

The crowd cheers and claps, holding their tankards high in the air.

Lydia begins to walk, so I follow awkwardly beside her.

Glancing around the ballroom, I see a few familiar faces— Ysolda, Adrianne and Farkas. All are dressed nicely.

Jarl Balgruuf strides to our sides, everyone's eyes set on him, "my fair niece," he turns to Lydia. "You've waited two years for this. For someone I deem worthy enough to have your service as a Housecarl. Finally, that day has come. A glorious day, is it not?" The crowd cheers and Lydia smiles.

"Thank you Uncle," she says, glancing at me.

"By all means my dear, you are welcome."

She bows slightly to him.

"Now," Balgruuf turns to me, "I'd like to formally say that we are all honored to call you, Amanda, Thane of Whiterun. You have done us a great deed today be slaughtering that beast and discovering that you are Dragonborn." Balgruuf's warm eyes smile at me and I nod to him in courtesy. He holds his drink high, "a toast to the Dragonborn!"

"To the Dragonborn!" everyone says, raising their drinks then bringing the cups to their lips, all of them laughing.

"So we all know why we're here, to celebrate the Jarl Balgruuf's 50th winter," calls Avenicci has the noise dies down. "And what better way to celebrate then by having the people of Whiterun to rejoice and drink with. Now please, enjoy the food, the mead and the music. Happy birthday to Jarl Balgruuf!" He rises his cup and the rest follow.

Lydia raises a cup that she took from a servant's tray. I raise my hand in hopes of fitting in, but I notice a few guests laughing.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake, causing tables and chairs to shake. Guests stumble around, drinks spilling and food dropped. A deafening clap of thunder shakes the ceiling and walls.

"DOVAHKIIN!" The voice appear to be multiple people, all men.

I grab Lydia's arm as she tries to keep balance.

The guests whisper and look around, confused. Everyone begins to panic, thinking that another dragon is coming.

"Please, please," yells Avenicci, trying to calm people down.

"The Greybeards have summoned the Dragonborn," roars a voice. Citizens stop and turn to the source of the voice.

Ben stands on one of the long wooden tables, easy to spot, "the Greybeards want to speak to you, Dragonborn."

Before I can say anything, Balgruuf laughs, "well, first she's gonna have to enjoy the feast and festivities. Now get off the table, boy, so we can all enjoy a roast cow!"

After eating our meals, the guests are free to roam and mingle with other people. Being my Housecarl, I see that Lydia stays by my side. Ysolda joins us, a cup of mead in her hand.

"How do you like Whiterun so far?" she asks me.

"It's very nice," I say politely. "I mean, apart from the dragons."

Ysolda and Lydia laugh, "well, they're kind of new addition to Whiterun. But, with the Dragonborn, I'm sure they'll be gone soon."

I force a smile onto my face. I'm not sure how I'm going to keep fighting dragons. Especially if every time I absorb a soul I feel like fire is running through my veins. I decide to change the subject. "So what do you do to fill the days?"

Ysolda grins, "well I'm learning the merchants trade. I'm hoping to own an inn one day. Maybe I'll own the Bannered Mare." I give her a confused look and Ysolda laughs, "the Bannered Mare in the inn here in Whiterun."

"That's really humble," I say.

"It's been Ysolda's dream since we were children," says Lydia.

Somewhere behind us, Balgruuf laughs loudly. A Dark Elf, wearing leather armour, smiles at the Jarl as they take a sip from their drinks.

"Why isn't she wearing a gown?" I ask, gesturing to the Dark Elf.

"She's the Jarl's Housecarl, sworn to protect him. Irileth takes her job very seriously and makes sure she's ready for anything. Protecting Balgruuf is her only goal in life," explains Lydia. "She's a hard Dunmer, she hardly ever smiles."

"Except around Balgruuf," adds Ysolda. She leans into me, "Lydia and I think there's something going on between the two, but we're not certain."

"Oh?" I smile. "That's interesting."

"It is, the two of us want to see something happen between the two sometime soon. But, we can't get our hopes up just yet. Hopefully Mara is kind to the two of them soon."

Before I can say anything else, someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Ben standing there, "can I speak to you for a moment, Dragonborn?"

"Sure," I say, glancing at Lydia and Ysolda.

Ben takes me to a secluded corner, away from all the chatter. We sit in wooden seats, sipping Alto wine. He looks at me and smiles, "you look beautiful, by the way."

I nearly choke on my spit, but I manage a small smile, "thank you. And you look dashing." It wasn't a lie, he really did look nice in his light blue cotton shirt and black pants tucked into a pair of fur-lined boots. His chiseled Nord face is clean and shaven, making his grey eyes stand out. His dark blonde hair looks soft to touch.

Ben snaps me out of my trace, "Thank you. Now, down to business, the Greybeards are calling for you, Dragonborn. They want an audience with you, to see if you truly do have the power to stop the dragons."

"Wait. Stop the dragons?"

"Yes, that one you killed is only the beginning. That black dragon that flew away before you could kill it, is the one called Alduin— the World-Eater. He is bringing the dragons back to life from their graves. The only way to stop them is by fulfilling you destiny: defeating the World-Eater."

"I'm not sure I understand," I say.

Ben sighs, "I don't expect that you do. But I need you to see the Greybeards. They'll know what to tell you. They'll teach you how to use the power that's been unlocked inside of you. I'll meet you at the top of the 7000 steps at High Hrothgar." He delicately places his hand in mine as he stands. Without saying another word, his hand slips from mine and he disappears into the crowd.

I swallow hard, trying to comprehend what we just talked about.

_I have to defeat Alduin? No, that can't be right. Alduin is a myth, a story written in children's' books. _

"I think he likes you, my Thane," comes a voice. I can hear a hint of teasing in it.

Looking up, Lydia stands beside me, two sweet rolls in her hand. She resumes the seat that Ben sat in.

"Oh, no, don't be silly," I say.

"What was he saying, my Thane?"

I tell Lydia everything Ben had told me, about the dragons awakening from their slumber and Alduin, World-Eater and the one bringing the dragons back.

"My Thane, I will accompany you to High Hrothgar. It is my job to serve you in any way," nods Lydia. She hands me a sweet roll and we eat together.

"And please, just call me Amanda."


	7. The Kill

**Amanda**

I groan, my eyes opening reluctantly as my body comes to its senses. A beam of sun light filters in from a window, right into my eyes.

Looking around, I remember that I'm in one of the spare chambers in Dragonsreach private quarters.

Memories of last night's feast come flooding back into my mind. After Lydia and I spoke together about where we are first headed, we decided to talk to guests of the party. Balgruuf was given his gifts and he made a few more speeches— his words more slurred each time.

When I grew tired, the Jarl's maids showed me to a room and I quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

I wash my hands in the basin of water and then I splash the cool water over my face. Looking at myself in the reflecting glass, I brush my hair and tie it back into a braid.

I quietly open the wooden door and peek out. Guards stand outside my door, arms crossed over their chests as they keep watch over my room.

"Good morning, Dragonborn," says one of the guards.

I nod at them and make my way down to the hall.

Balgruuf is already sitting on his throne and grins at me when he sees me, "good morning Amanda. I have a message from your partner."

"Partner? I don't… I don't have a partner," I stutter, confused.

"Why yes you do, the man you were with last night."

I hear giggling in the background and turn to see Lydia standing beside the long wooden table, "Uncle, that man was just an acquaintance. You've got it all wrong."

I feel myself blushing yet again.

The Jarl scratches his head, "ah, my apologies. He told one of my men this morning to deliver a message. This _acquaintance_," he turns his head to Lydia for approval. She nods and he continues, "says that you must meet him in the Ivarstead Inn by night fall on the morrow."

Lydia gasps, "we'll never make it to Ivarstead in less than two days if we walk."

"I'm not sure where this… Ivarstead even is," I admit. "I don't know my way around Skyrim at all."

"All is good, sweet child. Lydia will guide you," smile Balgruuf. "You will take two of the city's horses. Consider it a gift from me."

"Thank you," I bow slightly.

"Uncle, those mares are for you," protested Lydia.

"And those mares will get you to Ivarstead in less than two days. They are my fastest horses after all."

Lydia bows, "thank you."

"Speaking of gifts, I have another here for you. I saw that the dragon had destroyed your iron armour and I had Adrianne forge you a new set straight away."

I'm too stunned for words, "Adrianne made me a new set of armour in a day?"

"She is the best blacksmith," adds Avenicci.

"Of course," smiles Balgruuf.

Lydia walks to my side and I notice that she already has donned her armour. Her steel sword is strapped to her belt and a shield is slung over her back.

I smile at her and she nods back, "it is a fine set of armour, my Thane," says Lydia.

Two of Dragonreach's maids come through the door holding plated armour.

"Adrianne has forged you banded armour, the very best iron armour in Skyrim. Your greaves are made from cow leather and are fixed with iron plates on the front and backs of your legs to protect them. Your gauntlets and boots are made from the finest iron as well, made to protect your hands and feet," the Jarl booms. "And to keep you warm in the colder climates."

The maids hand me the armour set and I see patterns carved into the iron. A dragon head has been carved onto the left shoulder of the armour.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," I turn to Avenicci. "Give Adrianne my thanks."

"And of course, a weapon," says Balgruuf. "A fine steel sword to strap on your back, even if it is a one handed weapon. Swords look much better strapped to someone's back then they are dangling from someone's belt. It is a gift from my own treasures."

The maids hand me the sword in its sheath and I bow, "thank you."

"My Thane, I have two packs here. I've packed them with supplies, food and water, along with 200 gold each," says Lydia, handing me a leather pack.

"Do Whiterun proud," says the Jarl, grasping my hand.

"I'll try…"

I pat my black horse as it whickers softly. Lydia stands next to me, checking the contents of her pack. Our horses each carry essentials needed for the trip, such as tents and bed rolls, pots and food.  
"Are you ready, my Thane?" she asks, her face impassive.

"I think so." I climb onto my horse and allow Lydia to do the same. "First stop, Ivarstead." I kick my horse softly and it begins walking down the path, Lydia beside me. "Where exactly is Ivarstead?" I ask.  
Lydia glances at me, then up to the mountain in front of us. "It is on the other side of that mountain range. At the near top of that mountain is High Hrothgar- where the Graybeards live. We need to ground around the base of the mountain and we will reach Ivarstead."

Balgruuf had marked the city on my map before I left, along with other important locations in Skyrim.

"How long will the journey be?" I ask.

"About two days."

I nod, "alright then."

Moving over the stone bridge, I can't help but feel awkward in our silence.

Instead, I focus on the landscape around me. The mountain range rise up on our right side, the mountain caked with snow. To our left is a small river, running with cool fresh water. I smile at the city of Whiterun as the sun rises over it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I ask.  
"In this land, beauty isn't always good. The wilds can claim you just as much as it can leave you in awe. The land of Skyrim is treacherous. One who does not know their way can easily become wolf prey or succumb to the elements," comments Lydia. "You must be careful in Skyrim."

Anvil had never been as treacherous as Skyrim sounds, but I was willing to explore the dangerous new world.

_My new home._

The two of us continue along the path and up a hill, but Lydia slows down, her face still showing not a bit of emotion.

_Something must be wrong. _

"My Thane, there are ruins up ahead, we must be careful."

I nod, "OK, will do."

Leading my horse a bit further up the track, the stone fort comes into view. A tower rises on our side of the path, with a bridge spanning across the flowing river below- quite a drop. The tower on the other side of the bridge has been constructed into the cliff face itself, with small rocky platforms.

I watch as a woman cooks stew above a camp fire, an axe at her belt and her hair wild and messy.

Lydia curses, "bandits."

The woman looks up from her cooking pot and stands, unsheathing her axe. The two of us dismount our horses.

"This is a toll road. Pay up and you can be on your way. 200 gold is the price," orders the woman, eyeing us.

I glance at Lydia behind me, her head shaking slightly.

"Ah, we don't have any gold to give you," I say. "But—"

"Then you'll never see the other side of the road!" The bandit runs towards me, her axe swinging through the air. I only just manage to lift my shield in time to block her attack. The shield and axe _clang_ when hit, echoing through my ears.

I spin around and Lydia hacks at the woman, trying to land a blow, but the woman manages to hold her ground. While Lydia has the bandit distracted, I hit the woman's legs with the flat of my blade, bringing her to her knees.

Lydia grabs the woman's hair and pulls hard, "will you let us through now?"

The woman smiles, "no." A leg sweeps out and trips Lydia over, focusing the Housecarl to lose grip on the woman.

In a panic, I swing my sword to try and wound the bandit. But instead, I feel the sword slice through something and get lodged.

I look up and notice the woman standing there, her head lifted to the sky and her body frozen. The length of my sword is buried in the woman's side, blood flowing from the open wound.

I jerk back and scream, freeing my sword.

Never before have I killed someone.

"By the nine…" I whisper.

"My Thane! Watch out," comes Lydia's voice.

I look up and see a Bandit, donned steel armour and armed with dual swords stalking towards me. "How dare you kill her."

I step back, "I'm sorry." My throat becomes dry and I can't talk properly.

"You will die."

The bandit swings his swords down and I roll out of the way, my throat burning. I turn my head and words flash in my mind, the same ones I remember seeing before I fainted.

I look at the bandit, _"FUS!"_ The man flies a little through the air, but smashes into the stone wall right behind him violently. His back cracks and his armour splits open. Lydia runs towards him, swinging her sword and thrusting it into the man's chest.

I blink is surprise, trying to keep my breathing calm.

"Was that a shout?" I ask no one in particular.

"My Thane, I do believe it was. An ability only the Greybeards have. And even they must train for most of their lives to control it."

I look down at my sword, blood dripping from the tip.

_I killed a person. _

"My Thane—"

"Amanda, please… just call me Amanda."

Lydia looks at me, her icy blue eyes stern, "are you alright, Amanda?" She slides her sword back into her sheath and hangs her shield on her back.

I do the same, staring at the dead bandit.

"I—I think so." I look at the ruins, "are there anymore?"

"Doesn't look like it." Lydia grabs the horse's reins and steers them over to me.

I grab my horse's reins and mount it, too shocked to speak.

"My Thane," her voice is stern. "You've got to get over the shock. You're going to have to kill more than one bandit if you want to survive in these lands." She gives me a look and kicks her horse gently, making it start of down the path.

I follow, watching the trees around me. Patting my mare's neck, I swallow back the rising bile in my throat.

I didn't sign up for this. I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to go back to my home and hug my mother and father.

Lydia's black hair sways with the rhythm of her horse, her head slightly bopping as the horse walks. My mare stays behind hers and I bite my lip.

She has changed since last night— and not in a good way. Her face never smiled and she killed the bandit without remorse. I can't help but think she's angry at me, but I don't know what I've done.

Her head lifts and she glances back at me, her eyes blue as ever. I quickly look away, my eyes resting on a beautiful blue flower.

"My Thane, it would be best to make camp here for tonight."

I look up and notice that Lydia has led our horses to a small clearing, just big enough to fit a few tents. We had been riding all day and my bottom is getting sore, the heavy armour also draining the strength from my arms and legs.

I nod, "sounds good. By the nine it's cold." The sun has begun its descent, throwing beautiful orange and purple colours through the clear sky.

"Skyrim is cold in the day and freezing at night. It would be best to make a fire."

I dismount my mare and unclip the tent from the saddle, "I'll make the tents and you can gather fire wood," I offer.

"At your orders, my Thane." Lydia nods and heads off into the dense forest, her sword and shield with her.

I frown, _she really isn't one to talk. _

Moving around, I unpack the tents from the horse's saddles, getting to work. Pitching the leather tents to the ground, I make sure they're secure.

Lydia walks back into camp, holding fire wood and places them in front of our tents.

Once we finish setting up, I grab two bread rolls and a salted beef, ready to cook on our fire. The night air seems to cut through my armour like tiny knives. I place the meat on the rack and sit down, watching the fire dance.

Skyrim nights are dark and cold, a fact that I probably won't get used to anytime soon. Hopefully High Hrothgar is a little warmer.

Lydia stares holds her sword in hand and wipes the stains with a small cloth, seemingly unaffected by the cold. I notice the burn on her arm from when the dragon attacked Whiterun. It looks like it's on its way to healing, but the blistered skin looks painful.

I poke at the fire with a stick, "bread roll?"

Lydia looks up, "thank you… my Thane." She takes the roll from me and tears it, taking a bite of the fresh bread.

"Er, are we halfway to High Hrothgar yet?" I ask.

"I'll show you on your map," she says between bites.

I gently unroll the map and place it on the ground, using a few rocks as weights.

Lydia kneels down next to me and points to a road drawn on the map, "we're right about here. Ivarstead is here and next to the village is the mountain. Just by looking at the map, we will be riding for most of tomorrow. But we should reach it by sun down."

I nod, "good timing."

Lydia gives me a tight-lipped smile, "indeed." She checks the meat, spinning the pieces on the rack and goes back to cleaning her blade.

I roll up my map and slide it back into my pack.

"Lydia…"

She looks at me again, her blue eyes mixed with the flickering of orange from the fire, "yes my Thane?"

"The bandits today… that was my first kill," I begin.

"I gathered that much with the way you were looking at the body." She takes the meat from the rack and hands a piece to me. I hand a wooden plate to her and we begin eating, the meat tender and juicy.

"I never thought I'd have to kill someone. I've always lived in the safety of Anvil, until it was attacked by bandits."  
"You didn't kill anyone back then?"

"No, I was pushed away by my parents and taken to the ship by Konn. From there, I sailed away towards Skyrim…"

Lydia nods, her expression impassive, "killing is a fact of life, my Thane. Everyone has to do it one point in their lives, whether they like it or not."

I watch the fire dancing in the cool wind. The meat and bread churn in my stomach as I remember the stick sound my sword made as it was impaled deep into the woman's body. Placing my plate down I stand, stretching my tired muscles. "I'm going to sleep."

Lydia nods, her eyes staying on the dancing flames.

As I slip into my tent and unfurl my bedroll, I watch Lydia through the gap in the tent flap. Her armour glints in the orange light and a splatter of blood has stained the shining steel on her shoulder.

She killed the man with such ferociousness, it scares me a little. She can kill anyone without so much as a blink.

_Who… or what made her become such a relentless killer?_

As I lay in my bedroll, the warmth from the fire and my furs lull me into a sleep, forgetting about the bandits and Lydia…

**A/N: Hey guys, so I just want to say thanks to the few of you that have favourited or followed my story (I know there's not many), but it means a lot to me! I'm just glad some of you like my writing (hopefully). I've decided the main quest line doesn't really kick off for a while, there are a few things from it, but I just feel like I've read so many main quest line stories on here, we all knows what happens- well for those who have played the game! My story does focus quite a bit on the characters but does then get into some action later! If you feel like the story isn't going anywhere, feel free to give a comment (but please don't be too mean, I'm new to the world of storytelling.) Sorry for the long note! **


	8. The Dream

**Lydia **

_"__Mama!" the little girl yelled. "Where are you?" Her face was covered in dirt and blood, her clothes ripped. _

_She walked in the darkness, unable to see even her hand as she held it a few inches from her face. "Papa?" She tried again, hoping to hear a reply to her pleas. _

_Only silence answered. The girl blinked back tears and it was then that her surroundings began to glow. _

_A faint orange light was visible in the distance and the girl picked up speed, running towards it. She stumbled over her feet a few times, but when she looked up, she saw the source of the orange light. _

_Fire._

_Everywhere. The animal pens were burning, the straw easily fueling the flames. The house in front of her was so bright, yet the girl was drawn to the pretty oranges and blues of the flames. A scream pierced the air and the girl stepped back, jumping at the sudden noise. _

_ "__Mama?" she yelled. Running to the house, the girl could hear grunting from around the corner. _

_Before she rounded the corner of her wooden house, she heard the yell of her father and her world went blank. _

I sit bolt upright in my bedroll. Sweat covers my arms and shoulders, even with the cold morning air filtering in through the open tent flap. Sighing, I run a hand through my dark hair and feel that it's damp.

After donning my armour, I see that Amanda is already up, toasting bread on the near burnt out fire. She hasn't noticed me yet, so I head off into the forest, grabbing our water skins and retracing my steps to a small river that I found yesterday when searching for wood.

I slide my hands into the fresh water and pool the liquid, splashing it onto my face. The cold water wakes up my senses and refreshes me.

I sigh, images of the girl flashing through my mind. The dream was a memory… my memory and I hate it.

Walking back into camp, Amanda looks up in surprise, "good morning."

I nod, "My Thane. I trust you had a pleasant sleep."

Amanda smiles weakly, "would you like some toasted bread?"

I nod, feeling the empty pit of my stomach gurgling with the thought of food. She hands me a piece and I sit down, breaking the bread apart. I try to ignore her green stare as I eat, but it makes me uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem, my Thane?"

Amanda turns away, "no."

I watch the sun as it rises just above the mountains, "we better start moving."

Amanda nods and stands, the two of us packing up our tents. She doesn't say anything as we roll up our bedrolls. The silence between us is comforting to me, but I can tell Amanda is feeling awkward—she keeps glancing at me from the corner of her eye.

When we finally finish, I slip the rolled up tent and bedroll onto my mare's saddle, glad to be heading off. A bandit patrol could come through here any minute, if we are unlucky. A shiver runs down the length of my spine, they could have come through our camp at night. We are fortunate they didn't.

Amanda mounts her horse and scans the forest, "which way?"

I tilt my head towards the mountain, "the path should be to our left and then we follow it to Ivarstead."

Amanda nods and she waits for me to take the lead. I spur my horse onto the path and we continue towards the small village at the base of the mountain.

I watch the path ahead, making sure no bandit camps await us. Amanda brings her horse beside mine and we travel in silence, the ghostly call of the wind the only sounds in the forest around us.

Amanda frowns, "it's too quiet." She whispers and looks at me. "Bandits?"

I look away from her green eyes, "no, bandits aren't this quiet."

She frowns again, about to open her mouth when both of our horses whicker in fear. They shuffle backwards, away from something we can't see.

A flock of birds suddenly fly from their nests in the trees, squawking and cawing in a frenzy of feathers.

Amanda's horse backs up, whining in terror, "whoa girl."

I hear strong wings beats and suddenly and dragon appears above the trees. My mare rears up and I nearly fall off the back off her. I clutch the reins and Amanda turns her horse around.

She heads for the trees and quickly dismounts the mare, tying it to a tree. I do the same and we crouch behind a bush.

The dragon is hovering, its steadily beating wings keeping it at a height where it scans the trees.

"Did it see us?" I whisper.

"I don't think so," replies Amanda, a firm hand on her sword's hilt.

The dragon's thick scales are black as darkest recesses of Blackreach, its red eyes like fresh blood. It's the same dragon that spoke in Whiterun, Alduin.

The dragon begins talking, in a language I can't understand.

Amanda frowns, "I can understand a bit of what its saying. Children... something above his children?"

I look at her, "what?"

She shrugs, "we need to get out of here."

My arms and legs feel like iron, unable to move. My eyes are fixed on the black dragon as it continues its speech to something in the forest, below it.

"Lydia," hisses Amanda. She unreins her mare from the tree and mounts it. "Come on, we've got to go."

I stare at the dragon, then blink. My legs and arms become light and I move, climbing onto my horse. Following Amanda, the both of us quietly move our horses through the dense foliage, avoiding the dragon.

The dragon roars and stops talking, flapping its leathery wings. With powerful beats, it takes off into the sky.

Amanda stops her horse, her eyes fixed on the spot the dragon was only seconds before. A blue light shoots from the trees and towards the sky. Dark storm clouds circle around the light and a roar shakes the trees around us.

I look at my Thane, "let's go."

I spur my horse through the forest, Amanda right behind me. I don't look back as we reach the stone path, but I hear snapping of bones and faint growls.

Keeping my eyes on the path straight ahead, I try to stop the images of a feral monster chasing after us from appearing in my mind. The wind whips through my black hair, numbing my face.

"Lydia!" yells Amanda.

I blink, coming to my senses. When I gather my surroundings, I see we are on the path flanking Lake Geir. Looking back at Amanda and see that her mare is slowing down. I pull my reins and my horse sniggers and goes into a trot. The sun has climbed across the sky and starting to dip towards the horizon.

"I think we're far enough away from whatever it was," Amanda looks around, scanning the skies. "That dragon… it was Alduin, but I never got to see what he was doing."

I shake my head, "nor did I my Thane. How… how long have we been riding?"

Amanda looks at the sun, "about three hours." She pats the side of her horse, "how are they not tired?"

"Skyrim breeds the toughest mounts, my Thane. It would be a death wish if these horses couldn't survive a long journey and the harsh cold."

Amanda nods and I still get the feeling she's not entirely certain she likes me. Her cold stare has been more noticeable since last night and I can feel her pair of moss-green eyes on the back of my head.

"We're nearly there, only a little further. Just around Lake Geir."

Amanda pulls the map from the slot on her saddle and kicks her horse gently, urging it forward. She studies her map and I allow her to be in front.

I sigh inwardly, trying to keep my face as blank as possible.

_"__Never show a person what you're thinking… no matter who they are. Anyone could betray you if there's gold or power involved"_ my father's voice booms in my head. _"If you're going to work in the court, you've got to show no emotion."_

I continue behind Amanda.

Her golden hair sways with the steady walk of her horse and she chews her lip—something she obviously does when she's concentrating.

I look away, my eyes focusing on the stone path.

_She hasn't killed anyone before and the way she panicked in the battle… is she really fit enough to be the Dragonborn?_

**A/N: Sorry for the kinda bad and boring chapter, but I'll be sure to update the next chapter straight after- I kinda wrote two chapters in one sitting!**


	9. The Inn

**Lydia**

Dark storm clouds begin to cover the blue sky, like a blanket. A light rumble comes from the sky, like an order from the nine gods themselves. Lightning flashes, splitting the sky, followed by another crackle of thunder.

I sigh, knowing rain is to come next. Skyrim storms are a common occurrence, but they are always ferocious and _cold_.

As Amanda and I steer our mares over the bridge and into Ivarstead, the first drop of rain splatters on my arm. Fat droplets continue to fall and I scowl at the sky.

The settlement is quiet, the mill creaking as the wooden water wheel turns with the current of the river. Guards eye us as we continue towards the inn, purple sashes draped over their chain-mail armour and their shields bearing the emblem of the Rift— crossed swords on a purple background.

The citizens go about their daily chores, too busy to notice us.

"There's an inn just up ahead, my Thane."

Amanda nods, not looking back. She dismounts and pulls her horse towards a wooden rail, tying her mount to it. A water trough has been left with fresh water as well as a few buckets of oats. Making sure our horses are fed and watered, we head towards the inn, escaping the heavy rain. A sign dangles from a post, the words _Vilemyr Inn_ painted on it. The timber-framed building is two stories high, with iron roofing.

Amanda pushes the open wooden door and I'm hit with warmth. A large fire burns in a stone pit at the end of the large common room. A slab of venison turns slowly, skewered onto a spit. Some tables flank the sides of the tavern, but chairs are scattered around the stone floor for patrons to sit.

Patrons laugh and drink mead and ale. Amanda blinks at the yelling coming from most customers.

Lydia smiles inwardly, "Skyrim is known for having the loudest taverns."

Amanda smiles tight-lipped, "yeah, I can see."

We sit at one of the tables and Amanda looks around, assuming for Ben.

A serving girl comes up to us, a tray in her hand. She wears a green dress that scoops low around her breasts, the bodice tight around her torso. The skirts come down to her knees, the ends frayed and split, "mead or ale to help your thirst? Or would you like something to eat? We've got venison stew cooking now, nice and hot to warm your bellies, along with sweet rolls and taffy treats for dessert."

Amanda's eyes flick to me for assistance.

"Three bowls of stew, three ales and three sweet rolls," comes a voice. We turn to see Ben standing there. He nods at the serving girl.

"As you wish," the girl bows slightly and runs off, disappearing into the crowd.

Ben takes a seat and sighs, "welcome to the boring village of Ivarstead."

Amanda glances around, "it's… ah…"

"Homely," I suggest, smiling at Amanda.

Amanda nods, thankful for my suggestion.

Our ales are placed in the table and Ben takes a gulp, "Ivarstead isn't much to look at. Travelers pass through here every once in a while, and some who want to travel up the mountain."

Our meals are placed on the table next and we begin to eat the stew.

Ben looks up at the two of us, "by the way, I'm glad you made it. I hope your journey was pleasant."

Amanda stops eating and I can tell she's thinking about her first kill. Her folk shakes in her hand and she struggles to swallow.

"We ran into bandits," I say. "Amanda had to kill one."

Ben looks at Amanda, "oh. I'm sorry to hear. First one is always the hardest, but it gets easier from there."

_And that's what scares me the most about killing… it gets easier every time. _

Amanda smiles slightly, "yeah…"

Laughter erupts from one of the tables and we turn to the spectacle. Nords hold their tankards up in joy, chanting "Markus."

The crowd part and we look at a boy, no older than 16 sitting on a chair. In his lap is the same serving girl who gave us our meals. His hands are wrapped around her waist, while her fingers play with his hair. Their lips suck each other's and the Nords around then laugh and hoot, causing a ruckus.

Amanda watches in mild disgust, "why do they have to do _that_ in public?"

"It's a Nord's way to show others that he's a man," shrugs Ben. "They'll stop soon and take it to one of the rooms."

"As long as it's not near my room, I'll be happy," mutters Amanda.

Ben laughs.

The door swings open, banging against the stone wall and causing the cold wind to sweep through the entire tavern. The inn falls quiet, everyone turning to the disruption.

The serving girl stands quickly, her skirts falling back to her knees and the boy buttons up his pants.

A group of men walk in, their steel plated armour draped with blue banners around their chests and torsos. A symbol of a bear head is etched onto their shoulder plates and painted onto the blue cloaks. Swords are attached to their belts and shields hang from their backs.

The tavern manager scurries from behind the bar, bowing to the soldiers, "what a pleasure to have you. Please, take a seat wherever you may please. I'll fetch you some mead and stew. Consider it a free gift from Vilemyr Inn."

The five Stormcloaks scan the inn, seeing that the tables are packed, all of them full. They walk along until they reach our table.

The leader glances at Amanda and I, then to Ben. I smile at the soldiers.

"You can't expect to have both of these lovely women tonight," he says and my smile fades. "Perhaps you should hand one to us. Don't worry, we'll keep her safe." His men laugh and the leader wiggles his eyebrows. "Which one?"

Ben stands, "neither." He glances at the two of us and Amanda stands up, trying to show a blank face.

"Oh I like you," he grins rudely at Amanda. "A maiden, I'm guessing." He brushes his fingers against Amanda's hair.

Ben pulls Amanda away from the Stormcloaks touch, before she can swat the man's hand away. I stand as well, coming beside the other two.

The man's hand rests on his hips. His eyes watch me and I feel a shiver run down my spine. I'm frozen, my arms and legs won't move.

The Stormcloak's hand reaches up and he firmly take my waist.

_But they are Stormcloaks, surely they won't hurt me. _

"What about you, Nord? A tough woman you seem."

I swallow, my mouth dry. But, my brain snaps into motion and I push the soldier away, "in your dreams."

He raises an eyebrow, "oh?"

Ben sighs, "girls, come with me."

I follow the pair towards the door leading to the rooms. I glance back at the soldiers, their eyes on the three of us.

"Perhaps tomorrow night?" yells the leader.

Blinking, I resist the urge to throw a sword into his throat.

The tavern fills up with the chatter as we round the corner and out of sight.

Amanda scoffs, "what a pig."

I place a hand on Amanda's shoulders, feeling a slight shake in the girl, "are you alright my Thane?"

She nods, swallowing.

"Take her to her room. We each have one—they're at the end of the hall way. I've got some things I need to take care of first. I'll wake you at dawn and we shall head towards High Hrothgar."

I lead Amanda to her room and she sits on the fur bed, "taverns were never this busy in Cyrodiil."

I smile, "that's because a Nord's favourite thing to do it drink."

She looks at me, "you're free to go to your room if you want Lydia."

I yawn, suddenly aware as to how tired I am, "thank you my Thane. I trust you have a good sleep." Standing, I remember something, "lock your door my Thane."

With that, I head towards the door, feeling Amanda's stare on me the whole time.

**A/N: Sorry for going all Game of Thrones on you, but I feel as though that's kinda what inn would have been like back in the day!**


End file.
